


【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章三 特训play

by kongxiangyun



Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [3]
Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强, 虐恋情深, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun
Summary: 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章三 特训play

**Author's Note:**

> 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。

清晨的阳光洒入室内，带来微暧的温度。

缙云醒来，发现巫炤不知什么时候已经离去。昨天戴在身上的所有玩具全都摘了下来，不见了踪影，只余身上深深浅浅的痕印，残留着昨夜荒唐靡乱的气息，反复提醒着缙云这不是梦。

自己再次与巫炤做了疯狂的事，而且做了整整一夜。想起昨晚的事情，缙云单手扶额，控制不住的红晕爬上耳背。

第一次再相见时发生了这种事可以说是意外，那昨天的到底算什么？再次被威胁而作出的暂时让步吗？

抛开那些威胁，诚实的说，自己是很享受与巫炤肌肤相亲的，那是种无比深切的渴望，缙云低头出神的看着自己身上深深浅浅的咬痕吻痕，这些痕迹不是内疚、忍让、歉意这样的情感可以解释的，自己，对巫炤怀抱的是另一种情感吧？自己是喜欢巫炤的，是吗？是从什么时候开始的？

在缙云醒来前，巫炤便悄悄的离开了缙云的住处。每次施加在缙云身上的折磨，最后都把自己折腾得欲火焚身，并以两人的疯狂交欢而终结。

看着缙云在自己身下露出从未见过的情动的愉悦，感受他在自己手上释放的兴奋，巫炤有一种从未体会过的愉悦感。

自己是喜欢缙云的，从很久很久以前就开始了。为缙云做的一切，他从不要求缙云回报。自己愿意给予，和缙云愿意回应，是两回事，巫炤分得很清楚。

然而，那一次缙云背叛式的选择，和现在一次又一次甘心为姬轩辕的人族忍让的举动，都像柴木，让巫炤的怒意像烈火般燃烧得更盛。连他自己都分不清这到底是妒是怒是恨还是别的情绪。这些交织扭曲的情绪，让他十分的想看看，到底要做到如何，才能让缙云不愿再妥协。

下床沐浴后，缙云收拾妥当，准备出门去上班。

一个长方形的盒子横放在门前。缙云拿起盒子打开察看。看到盒子里的东西时，缙云脸色马上阴沉了下来， 盒子里面是一根粗大的假阳具按摩棒，一个黑色的双环皮套，还有一封信。不用想都知道，又是巫炤的把戏。

缙云展信来读。信的内容很简单，就是让缙云今天带着这两样东西去上班以换取另一个袭击的不发生。

又是这一套，巫炤到底想怎样。反复的被用同一类事物威胁让缙云觉得非常不爽，胸腔中升腾起一股怒气，“咔嚓”，手里的盒子在缙云的怒气里变成了一堆碎片，噼啪的掉落在地上，盒子里的假阳具也滚落到地毯上。

缙云定定的盯着那根要求插进自己身后的假阳具，指关节作响。但他知道这无法改变什么，压抑着怒意，闭眼深吸了几口气后，缙云还是捡起了这个玩具，僵硬的走到沙发上坐好，把裤子脱下，抬起双腿张开，露出已经紧闭却因昨天的剧烈运动还略略红肿的后穴，用舔湿的手指揉按着穴口，又伸出舌头把假阳具舔湿，然后把假阳具硕大的龟头对准自己身下的窄穴，开始慢慢塞入。

没有润滑剂的推进并不容易，十几分钟很快过去了，一张一合收缩的后穴才吞进了一半的阳具，已经感觉饱胀得酸痛。今天队里有集训，身为队长，自己不能迟到。缙云看了看墙上挂着的钟，深吸了口气，换了个姿势，变成虚坐在沙发上，手扶着半截按摩棒，靠着身体的重量，以按摩棒为中心，一下一下的深深坐到上面去，看上去就像是自己主动要求被器具侵犯似的。前列腺被反复挤压，电流般的轻微快感不受控制的从身下涌现。爬上缙云强壮胸膛的红晕，让胸前柔软的肉粒也变得充血殷红，又硬又挺，清晨冷冽的空气像被室内飘荡的雄性气息感染，变得性感起来。

身体的重量让按摩棒迅速深入，肉壁被层层拓开，靠近前列腺的敏感点不断被摩擦，让缙云的男性象征微微的抬起了头。

待到按摩棒全根没入，缙云身上已起了层薄汗。又瞥了眼墙上的钟，他拿起皮套，迅速的套在了因后穴被撩弄而微微勃起的男根和两个囊袋的根部上。佩戴完毕后，穴内夹着的按摩棒和紧紧箍住男根的皮套都让下身的感觉敏感了不少，任何轻微移动带起的刺激都像放大了几倍般的清晰。缙云深呼吸了几口气，闭了闭眼，感觉适应了一点，才穿上衣裤，匆匆出门。

匆忙下勉强塞进去的男形按摩棒干涩的摩擦着肉壁，随着走动带起一阵阵火辣的不适痛感。缙云皱了皱眉，依然没有停下走去车库的步伐。

坐进车里的感觉并不比走路好得到哪里去。假男形虽然不再摩擦肉壁了，但茎头却因为坐着的姿势而深深的插入到秘道深处，深得缙云感觉自己像是被钉在驾驶座上。缙云放在方向盘上的手紧了紧，还是发动车子开了出去。

去组织上班的路只有不到半小时车程，体内的强烈刺激已让衬衣湿得紧紧巴着后背。

队里今天的集训，早上安排的是理论课程。缙云和组织里其它成员一起，坐在教室里听讲。

“呃！”

安静的教室里突然响起了个突兀的声音，全班的人都向声音来源处看去。

缙云低头皱着眉，一手紧握着拳，像在极力忍耐什么。

间断的、轻微的“嗡嗡”声从缙云身上传来。那根作恶的按摩棒不合时宜的震动了起来，或者说，是按照巫炤的设定，在最适合的时间震动了起来。被肉壁紧含着的粗大柱身一下一下的搅动着后穴的嫩肉，顶在深处的柱头旋转着向更深的地方挺进。

快感开始从被翻搅的地方向全身扩散，分身慢慢胀大，被根部的皮套勒得更痛。

缙云微微低头，双唇紧抿，却无法掩饰住掠过深邃五官的一丝情欲。英气的脸上看起来既隐忍又迫不及待。

“缙队，你手机响了。”一个漂亮的女队员小小声的有点迟疑的提醒缙云，声音不大，但是在安静又不宽敞的教室里，还是每个人都听到了。

“继续上课，我有事，先出去一下。”

缙云向那名队员投去很轻的感激的一瞥，“嚯”的一下站起来，按耐住越来越粗重的呼吸，快步走出了教室。

还好坐在离讲课室门最近的座位，站起来离开时，裤档前的鼓胀没有被教室里的任何人看到。然而，体内一下下震动的按摩棒让后穴分泌了大量肠液，渗出内裤边缘流到腿根上的湿润感觉，时刻在提醒着缙云，身后淫荡不堪的光景。

缙云趔趔趄趄的快步走进洗手间，坐到马桶盖上，拉开裤链，开始上下撸动起身前挺拔的粗热。

分身被撸动的快感，融合着后穴震动传来的强大刺激，让缙云昂起头，呼吸变得急促而剧烈。

“唔哈！呼。。。”

金属环扣被打开，滚烫的白浊瞬间喷射而出，溅了缙云满手。缙云靠着墙壁粗喘着气，鼓胀的胸膛起伏得像要把衬衣挤破。

体内的按摩棒停了下来，平顺了呼吸后，缙云把皮套重新扣回阳物和囊袋根部，走出隔间把手冲洗干净，又用冷水洗了把脸，才离开了洗手间。

回去教室的路上，缙云收到了一条信息：

再在外面擅自解放，今天的约定便作废，袭击按计划发生。

缙云拿着手机的手收紧，剑一般好看的眉倒竖着，目光像要出鞘杀敌的剑一样，紧紧盯着屏幕上面的信息。

下午的天色并不是很好，乌云聚拢，幸好还没下雨。后半部分的特训内容是负重障碍越野。缙云作为队长，身先士卒，背着三十公斤的器械，一马当先的跑在最前面。深陷体内的粗长假阳具在奔跑中一下下猛烈的摩擦着肉壁，顶撞着穴洞最深处。后穴被反复摩擦带来的快感让缙云的分身再次仰起头。

暴雨前没有一丝风的闷热空气让人窒息得要透不过气来。情欲渗出的薄汗混合着奔跑流下的热汗，从缙云额角滴落，渗入眼尾，流过棱角分明的下颚。缙云没有停下，强忍着不适和因为摩擦而越来越明显的快感，依然跑在队伍最前面。

一个小时后，缙云带领的队伍到了泥地障碍前。

“上！”

缙云一声令下，趴到泥地里，开始在铁丝网下匍匐爬行。后面跟着的集训队员也纷纷把装备器械除下，带在身边爬入泥地里。

猛烈的狂风刮过，暴雨毫无预兆地像瀑布般倾泻而下，巨大的雨滴在缙云面前溅起点点泥花。泥地很快变成了泥潭，像一锅浓稠的泥汤，巴着缙云的衣服，把缙云全身上下都弄得泥泞不堪，白色的发梢在泥水里荡来荡去，被泥土的颜色染成了深褐。

在泥地里匍匐爬行的动作，让被刺激而胀硬得明显的肉棒隔着衣裤，不断摩擦在泥潭里细碎的砂石上。每一下爬行，对前面的分身来说，都是一记又痛又快的鞭笞。

“唔！”

缙云突然全身一震，体内的按摩棒再次震荡了起来，像是怕缙云受到周围环境影响而感觉不到震动似的，按摩棒的震动频率达到了前所未有的最强。即使在暴雨中，强烈的“嗡嗡”震动声，也无比清晰的传入缙云耳里。被搅动得翻滚起来的快感以尾椎为中心，急速涌向全身。

前后被不断刺激的强烈快感让缙云全身微微颤抖起来。雨水从缙云脸上冲刷而过，缙云紧咬着牙，脸上表情坚忍又略显痛苦，却目光坚定的奋力向前爬行着，不知是在和艰苦的环境搏斗抑或是在和无休止的情欲搏斗着。连暴雨都无法冲刷掉缙云身上如火似燎的燥热情欲。

暴雨依然在下，特训已经结束。缙云在队里的公共浴室简单冲洗了下，换上干净的衣服后便匆忙赶去停车场。体内的震动从泥地障碍开始一刻没有停下来过，早上巫炤发到自己手机上的信息依然历历在目，然而持续又强大的快感却让自己快要忍受不住了，必须尽快赶回家。

缙云这样想着，一把拉开驾驶座的门。

驾驶座上已经坐着一个人，殷红的巫目，轻闭的双眼。像在闭目歇息，又像在静静观察着周围一切。听到了开门声，巫炤连眉头都没有动一下，像知道猎物一定会来而早就在这里耐心等待的猎人。

缙云愣了一下，定定的盯着巫炤看了一会后，便不管不顾的挤进了狭小的驾驶舱。

驾驶舱空间窄小，缙云骑在巫炤身上，上身与巫炤线条优美的胸膛紧贴。他双手抓起巫炤的领口，双眼紧盯着巫炤，身上的压力像要逼迫他睁开闭着的双目似的，被情欲熏染得黯哑却又坚定的声音在巫炤耳边命令般响起，

“给我把它们弄下来。”

“它们？缙云，你指的是？”

巫炤淡淡的声音飘来，说得事不关己似的。

“你！。。。你知道得很清楚我指的是什么！”

“哦，是么？ ”

巫炤的手隔着布料，覆上缙云胸前因为刺激而早已硬挺突起的一点开始揉按捏压。

早已被刺激得处在欲望悬崖边缘的身体像被狠狠的抽了一鞭，缙云猛的浑身一震。

含怒的双目盯着巫炤，却如何都无法掩饰里面泛滥的情欲气息。巫炤被看得身下一紧，这个包含着愤怒、忍让、欲望的表情，挑逗着巫炤的神经，让他恨不得想把缙云撕碎，狠狠压在身下蹂躏，让他再不能露出这样的表情。

“是这里么？”

巫炤沉着气，用没有波澜的声音问道，却加重了手上的力度，搓捏着缙云硬挺的乳尖。

加大的刺激让缙云眉头深锁，向后移动身体想躲开，然而狭小的驾驶座里容下了两个健壮的成年男子后，根本就没有多余的空间了。

把“按摩棒”和“阴茎束缚”拿出来这样羞耻的句子缙云实在说不出口，他拉起巫炤绘满巫纹的手直接按上自己胀得硬痛的下身，另一只手一把扯开巫炤纽扣整齐的衬衫，像一头饥饿的野兽盯着到手的猎物般死死盯着巫炤。

巫炤略感意外的挑了挑眉，唇角随即微不可闻的勾起一个弧度， 缙云的主动，每次都让他有种缙云不是为了姬轩辕才选择做这种事的感觉，而是自愿的，因为自己是巫炤而心甘情愿。这个认知让巫炤十分愉悦，却又隐隐担忧，怕只是自己一厢情愿的错觉。

巫炤没有继续再说什么，拉开缙云的裤链，顺着缙云的手揉搓起他身下硬如铁棒的巨物。

已胀硬得不堪触碰的巨物落入巫炤温热的手心，被巫炤抚摸的强烈快感让缙云粗重的喘了一声，眼里的情欲像夜里的崖底，深不见渊。

两人交缠着，吻咬着对方，互相撕扯着对方的衣服，车内狭小的空间里很快弥满了化不开的情欲气息。

巫炤手指潜入缙云后穴，夹起里面仍在旋转震动的按摩棒，把它扯出来一寸又塞回去半寸的慢慢向外抽出。旋转着的按摩棒卡在穴口，一下下的搅动着穴口，棒上淋漓的肠液让穴口覆上一层水光，不断的拉出插入让棒上的淫液在穴口汇聚成流，沿着腿根滴下，泛起一片淫邪的靡光。

按摩棒的撤离让从早上开始一直被开拓的后穴顿感空虚，一张一合的想重新含入点什么。巫炤两指一触碰到缙云穴口，便被张合的穴口不留空隙的紧紧含吮住。然而，手指的长度根本无法满足被开拓了一整天的穴道，肉壁像要挤断手指般的紧紧绞住巫炤插进里面的两指。

“呵。”巫炤轻轻的笑了笑。

缙云深深的望了巫炤一眼，把头覆下去，堵住了巫炤准备说话的嘴。

巫炤双手在身上的挑弄撩拨让缙云全身上下愉悦得叫嚣起来，或者更正确的来说，单单知道触碰自己的人是巫炤，这个认知本身就让自己兴奋不已。自己对巫炤如此强烈的渴望，到底是从什么时候开始的？

无法知晓答案的烦躁让缙云加深了这个吻，覆在巫炤胀硬分身上的手也加快了上下撸动的速度。

强忍住缙云烫热如火的掌心在自己肉棒上撸动带来的巨大快感，巫炤压着缙云后腰让他坐得更紧贴自己，拿开他按在自己分身上的手，把胀红得巨大的柱头顶上缙云穴口。开合的敏感穴口一下含住了在穴边摩蹭的伞状柱头。

巫炤一手扶着缙云侧腰，一手托着缙云腿根，把他慢慢向下压向自己巨大的肉棒。

感觉到巫炤的动作，闭着眼用力吻着巫炤的缙云微微睁开了溢满情欲的灰蓝双眸，像要报复似的突然就着巫炤粗长的男根狠狠的一坐到底。

“唔！”

难以言喻的强烈刺激让两人忍不住同时发出粗重喘息。

缙云扶住巫炤的肩，骑在巫炤身上，挺动强壮有力的腰身，一下下深深的坐落到巫炤铁柱般的烫热巨物上。肌肉结实的大腿紧绷着，腿侧泛起的青筋突突跳动，浑身的热汗如流水般在蜜色的强壮身躯上划出道道光亮的水痕。

巫炤两手按在缙云紧实的臀上，把臀肌向两边分得更开，让缙云每一下坐下都更深入而刺激，作恶的手指不依不饶的在缙云穴口与自己阳物的衔接处揉弄挑逗。

整个下午积蓄的快感，在车上被巫炤撩起的欲望，纠缠着，交织着，像泥石流般强烈的流压向缙云全身。缙云没有挺动多久，被紧紧束缚的分身便强烈颤抖起来。

“呜。。。巫炤。。。巫炤。。。给我。。。”

缙云头抵在巫炤肩上，粗重的喘息着，气息滚烫得像要把巫炤灼伤。

被缙云如此主动压榨的巫炤情况并不比缙云好到哪里去。灼热得要烫伤人的肉穴包裹着自己分身上的每一寸肌肤，熨贴着每一条神经。缙云后穴任何轻微的收缩都让巫炤觉得自己要马上缴械一败涂地。银白色的瞳孔里满溢出的情潮和快感流淌到巫炤精致又棱角分明的脸上，巫炤紧紧咬住牙关才没有让舒服的叹息逸出喉咙。

巫炤把紧勒住缙云分身和精囊根部的金属环扣打开，手覆到缙云颤抖着不堪再触碰的男根上，作恶般的用力撸动起来。

“啊！！！！”

不能承受的快感在身上炸裂开来，缙云紧紧抓着巫炤双肩，不由自主的狠狠一口咬住巫炤颈侧，后背紧绷弓起，大量白液向上喷射而出，溅满自己和巫炤小腹，有零星点点甚至溅到了巫炤的脸上和透着灰色的黑发上。后穴强烈收缩，像要把深含在内的肉棒绞断般狠狠绞紧。在同样巨大的刺激下，巫炤也低吼了一声，把满蓄的滚烫精液全部射给了缙云。

巫炤伸手按着缙云汗湿的后脖，感受着脉搏强劲的跳动，用力的吮吸着缙云口里的津液。缙云张嘴回吻着他。烫热的舌头相互缠搅着，窄小的车厢里弥漫着雄性麝香和汗液交织的浓烈气味，像最好的催情剂，让两具汗湿的身躯再次交缠起来。


End file.
